Nemeses
The Nemeses (singular: Nemesis) are randomly named enemies that are generated uniquely with each playthrough of the game. Each nemesis has their own personality and will rise or fall within their social structure as the game progresses. They are affected by Talion's actions, and each will react differently to Talion's incursion into Mordor, be it fight, flight, or some other reaction. By defeating these notable enemies, the player is rewarded Runes. Individual Nemesis Characteristics Nemeses are defined by many different factors: * Visuals - They are generated uniquely by multiple body types and parts, hairstyles, behaviors, voices, animations, ect. * Power Levels - This determines the base strength of the Nemesis, the higher the number, the more powerful the Nemesis in battle. Maximum level has been indicated at 20 at this point * Rank - The longer the Nemesis stays in the Nemesis system, the more events he succeeds. This is indicated by the prefix of his rank. ** Veteran - has been in the Nemesis system enough for a few ** missions. ** Elite - Has proven himself capable by doing a good number of missions. ** Legendary - Has been in the system for a long time, has done many missions. * Relationships - Some of the Uruk may have some kinds of relations to the other Nemeses. This usually involves a rivalry between the two Uruk and Talion will constantly find these two doing missions against each other until one of them dies. Other Captain Nemeses, will serve as bodyguards for the Warchiefs, a form of protection when they're around. * Fighting Styles - All Nemeses have their own particular fighting style based on the various fighting styles of Uruk Grunts which are further enhanced by traits that give them new fighting abilities or buffs * Traits - This lists the various strengths and weaknesses of the Nemesis itself, which makes each Nemesis very unique and require various tactics to defeat. See the list of traits here * Location - This states the location the Nemesis is in. If the Nemesis is not on the map, at least the mission that will draw him out will still be located on the map. If Talion dominates that Nemesis and is fighting in that area, the Nemesis will join in the battle in defense of Talion. Hierarchy of the Nemesis System The hierarchy of the Uruk are separated into three basic types: * Warchief - These Uruk are on top of the ladder and have control over 2-4 Captains that make up their bodyguard. These nemeses are much tougher than the Captains. These Uruk are not on the map, but instead must be drawn out by having a dominated nemesis bring him out or completing a mission that will attract the warchief's attention. Can be threatened by dominated nemeses to increase the chance of epic runes, but in return the warchief recruits more captains to their bodyguard and increase in level. When dominated, all Uruk under his command is ready to fight Talion and other Uruk that are not under his control. * Captains - These Uruk are the most common nemeses that Talion will encounter. These Uruk are much more powerful than the regular Uruk since they have access to traits that gives them increased power while also giving them specific weaknesses to exploit. These Uruk are sometimes in the service of a warchief which they will join with him when he appears. These Uruk are the most dynamic as they are the ones who fight and go do missions on their own if they are left alone. These Nemeses can also be death threatened which increases the chance of the Epic Runes, but also surrounds himself with more guards, instead of captains. * Grunt - The most common foe that Talion meets can also be a part of the Nemesis System. If a Grunt proves himself (such as succesfully killing Talion or defeating a captain, ect.) he may become a captain. Any Grunt is capable of becoming a captain, so this may be useful for players to exploit if they need new Captains to dominate by either getting killed by regular Grunt or just by passing time in the map menu. Nemesis System Missions These are the Missions that Uruk nemeses go throughout the course of the game. These are triggered by entering the Mission on the game world, passing time in the map screen, or if Talion dies. * Promotion - An Uruk Grunt enters the Nemesis System to become a Captain. After occupying a space on the Sauron's Army screen he gains a title and new armor. If there are no empty spots in the system, the Uruk attempts to kill another Captain to enter the system. Usually newer Captains are much weaker than those who have had experienced other events, but they may be useful for easy domination or easy fodder for other captains to level up on. * Duel (also riot and power struggle)- One Nemesis battles another Uruk Nemesis in an attempt to gain more power. The Nemeses can either go one on one, or fight with their followers. If one of the Nemeses is a Warchief, their bodyguards will also be present. The losing Nemesis may flee the battle, which allows him to continue to live. The victor of the battle will gain a power level. If Talion decides to join in on the fight and kills off one of the Nemeses, the survivor still gets the power level. The more cowardly Uruks might not die from this because they fled the battle. These can be useful for drawing out Warchiefs because they appear on the map if this is prompted * Betrayal - A Warchief's bodyguard Nemesis betrays the Warchief and damages or outright kills him. If unsucessful with the kill, the betrayer will fight all of the Warchief's men, including the other bodyguards Nemeses. There is a good chance that the betrayer will die without help. If Talion decides to interfere and kills the Warchief, then the betrayer will gain a power level and become the new Warchief immediately. If the betrayer dies, the Warchief becomes stronger and gains a level, it is unknown if the other bodyguards gets power level this way. This is useful for drawing out a Warchief with the plan on killing him, because after he dies, your dominated betrayer nemesis becomes the new Warchief. * Recruit - Nemesis attempts to gain new followers, if successful they gain a new power level. * Execution - A particular Uruk might decide to execute another Uruk and his followers. The executioner Nemesis will line up the victim Nemesis with 3 of his followers and execute them one by one, the Nemesis being the last one. The followers of the executioner will watch from a short distance away cheering their leader on. If Talion decides to kill the executioner, the surviving Nemesis gets a power level. If the execution is sucessful, then then the executioner gets the power level. * Survived - If a Nemesis survives an encounter with Talion (even if they don't even fight), the Nemesis gains a power level. * Killed Talion - Talion was dealt a killing blow by this Nemesis which increases his power level, other Nemeses that survived the encounter with Talion will also gain power levels when this happens as well. * Feast '- The Uruk are in the midst of celebration which leaves them in a distracted state of mind, making this a great window for taking down a nemesis through stealth. If the feast is uninterrupted, the Nemesis gains a power level. * '''Beast Hunt '- The Uruk is fighting beasts to show off his power to the other Uruk. He will fight beasts that live around the area with some of his followers, if he is successful, he gains a power level, if unsuccessful he will either die or survive and perhaps gain a fear of the creatures encountered. Talion can get involved by either killing the beasts to let the Nemesis gains the power level, or kill the Nemesis that is distracted by the beasts. * '''Ambush - One Nemesis is fighting another Nemesis similar to a duel, but one Nemesis will be completely outnumbered. Usually the ambushing Nemesis will win, but if Talion gets involved that might change. The victorious or surviving Nemesis will gain a power level. Talion's interactions with the Nemesis System Talion can interact with the Nemesis System in various ways to achieve his goals. Any of these can be used or ignored depending on the user's playstyle * Dying - Talion could purposely die to his enemies to quickly raise the power of his killer within the Nemesis System. He can continually die to a particular Nemesis to consolidate how powerful certain Uruk gets. This way Talion can either Dominate him for a powerful servant or kill him for a powerful rune. * Gathering intel - When new Nemeses enter the Nemesis System without having any interaction with Talion, they will be silhouettes and no information will be known about them. Talion can Dominate other nemeses or Worms to gather info on these unknown Nemeses. Sometimes Talion does not gets the strengths and weakness from doing this the first time, but finding another nemesis or worm to gather information again will give Talion this information * Interference - The Nemeses will sometimes go off to do missions on their own and Talion can go interfere with the Uruk's plans. It is up to Talion if he wants to prevent or allow the Nemeses to succeed these missions. Usually if the Nemesis succeed in their missions they grow in power and if they fail they either die or flee. Great way of influencing the growth or downfall of certain Nemeses. * Initiation - Talion can get a Nemesis Captain to become a bodyguard of a Warchief by making the Captain do an initiation rite to prove his worthiness to the Warchief. Usually a Beast Hunt, Talion can interfere with the Initiation to ensure the Dominated Captain joins the Bodyguard of the Warchief. * Death Threat - After Dominating a Worm or Nemesis, Talion can have him give a different Nemesis a Death Threat. This will make that threatened Nemesis stronger and surround himself with henchmen, but allows Talion to gain epic runes for defeating him. * Mission Creation - After Dominating a Nemesis, Talion can order the Nemesis to start up a Mission listed in the above section at any time. Talion can then focus on increasing his dominated Nemesis power level, by helping his Nemesis complete these Mission that Talion has chosen for him. The Dominated Nemesis can also draw out Warchiefs if prompted to. List of names and titles Nemeses in the game are randomly named and given a title appropriate to their appearance, traits or past actions. Any of the names listed below can be combined with any title. Titles can be useful as they may tell the Nemesis' habits and behavior. de:Erzfeinde * Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Uruk Category:Inhabitants Category:Characters Category:Mordor Category:Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor Category:Palantir Featured Category:Palantir